


Impatience

by whitachi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitachi/pseuds/whitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWPs ARE A DUTY TO THE NATION</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience

Steve had made it a point to try to never to be intimidated by anything in his life, so he certainly wasn't going to start now, no matter what kind of smirk Tony was looking down at him with. He settled himself more firmly on his knees and leaned forward, pulling the tails of Tony's shirt from his trousers and sliding a hand underneath them to spread fingers on his stomach. It was such a little thing, but it made his face go hot; he wasn't sure if he'd ever touched so much of someone else's skin at once. At least, certainly not like this.

Tony looked amused as he started lazily picking open the buttons of his shirt. His tie had come off earlier, when they'd been kissing. Steve remembered wrapping his hand around it when Tony had crowded him into the wall, suddenly intent on using it to pull him closer and close the inches between them, and then next he knew his lips were bitten red and the tie was loose in his hand. Tony'd taken it from him, telling him to be gentle on the fabric.

He bit his own lip as he slid his hand up Tony's exposed stomach, feeling taut muscle under warm skin, and stretching his fingers up almost to touch that hum in the center of his chest. He didn't quite, though; what if it hurt?

He felt Tony's laugh in his chest. "You are just precious, you know that?"

"Precious?"

Tony's hand settled on top of his, smaller but still strong, and pressed his hand tight over his heart. "Adorable. Innocent lamb full of wonder. I almost want to preserve you just like this, it's so goddamn cute."

Steve lifted an eyebrow. "We could stop," he said, though he had absolutely no intention of following through on that threat.

"I will cherish the memory of your innocence in my heart forever," Tony said, and guided his hand back down his stomach, an unsubtle hint. "Do go on."

Steve followed Tony's guidance, but at his own pace, taking time to brush his thumb through the dark line of hair beneath Tony's navel. It made him suck in breath; that was nice. He settled his palm over the rise in Tony's pants and let out a shuddering breath of his own.

"That's nice," Tony said, his voice a little thicker now. "Go on and get acquainted. Here, I'll help." He unfastened his belt and undid his trousers, shoving his underwear down so his cock could spring free. Steve held his breath; he'd never seen another man like this so close. His cock was hard and thick, dark but rosy at the tip. He realized he was gripping Tony's thighs hard and remembered to blink.

"You're not very patient," he said, softly.

Tony brushed his fingers over the back of Steve's neck, curling into the ends of his hair. "Life is very short."

Steve supposed that was true. His teeth worried at his lower lip again as he wrapped his hand around Tony's cock. Tony's hand curled around the nape of his neck as Steve leaned in closer. It felt more _solid_ than his own, somehow, heavy and hard in his hand. He tightened his fingers, felt the heat spread into his skin.

"Mm, be nice," Tony said, smiling lazily down at him. "Just do like you do to yourself." He paused, and then started to grin. "I mean, _if_ you do this to yourself, who can really say when it comes to such a good, clean-cut boy such as yours-- _oh_."

Steve trusted his gut, and his gut had told him that now was the time to be a little impatient himself and wrap his mouth around Tony's cock. It seemed bigger between his lips than it had in his hand, stretching his mouth and resting weightily on his tongue. The taste and smell of him were overwhelming, a dark hit straight in the core of him, making his heart race, making him harder still.

Tony put a hand in his hair, just a gentle press at the back of his skull. "You're doing good," he said, and his voice was gentler, holding less of that constant tease. "Take as much as you can when you can." He let out a breathy laugh and brought his other hand to pet Steve's cheek fondly. "Just no teeth."

Steve may not have known much about this sort of thing, but he at least knew _that_. He proved it by tightening his lips around Tony's cock and sliding them up, slipping slick over the head. It made a sound as he pulled off, wet and loud, and Steve could feel his face go hot up to the tips of his ears. That was _obscene_. He slid Tony's cock back between his lips and Tony groaned, and that was even more obscene and wonderful. He grabbed at Tony's thighs to keep his hands away from the deep temptation to touch himself. He had to _focus_.

"You are a _natural_ , you know that?" Tony said, low and honeyed, as he stroked a hand through Steve's hair. "I guess you're just good at everything, aren't you?" Steve answered by pushing himself a little deeper, his mouth growing wetter as the head of Tony's cock nudged the back of his tongue. "I'm looking forward to letting you prove that."

Steve caught a little groan at that, as the possibilities tumbled through his mind, flashes of naked bodies and so much skin. His mouth watered at how much he wanted to prove it to Tony, and he sucked him hard, making more sounds that made him flush, that made his own cock ache.

Tony groaned and tightened his hand around the back of Steve's neck, pushing him forward onto his cock some. "Forgive me, sweetheart, you are making me _very_ impatient." He pushed his hips forward and Steve's eyes closed as he allowed him to go deeper. He could grab Tony's hips and hold him, could stop him any time, but he let him go. His fingers pressed along the line of his spine, and the others brushed his cheek, feeling where his mouth stretched out to take him in.

Steve reached up and pulled Tony's hand away from his face, not to remove it, but to wrap his fingers around his, clasping his hand tightly. "Jesus, fuck, you..." Tony groaned and Steve worked with him as he thrust into his mouth, making it wet and sloppy in a way that made him blush, and in a way that made Tony jerk and shudder. "Get ready, because there's no way I'm not coming in your mouth," Tony said, and Steve had just enough time for the meaning of his warning to settle in before Tony made a noise like he'd been punched in the gut and his cock jerked and spilled into Steve's mouth. He swallowed what he could, but it seemed endless, and some trickled past his lips as Tony's cock went soft between them.

"Good lord," Tony said, and he looked flushed and loose, a warm and easy happiness radiating him that Steve hadn't seen before. He looked down at Steve and his eyebrows lifted. "Oh, whoops." He wiped the trickle from Steve's lips with his thumb and then slipped that inside his mouth again. Steve sucked on it out of instinct; the taste was strange and intoxicating. Tony rubbed his thumb over Steve's lips fondly and smiled down at him, looking him over. "Oh, and you're ready to go again, I see."

"I'm always ready to go," Steve said, slightly surprised at the roughness in his voice.

Tony arched an eyebrow and smiled crookedly. "Oh, are you, now?"

He didn't know why he was still blushing, after all that they'd done. "One of the effects of the serum. I can always... go."

Tony laughed a little and brushed a hand fondly through Steve's hair. "I guess we're in for a long night, then."

Steve smirked a bit himself. The prospect was not in the least bit intimidating.


End file.
